When all else is gone (love will be your light)
by youweremybestfriend
Summary: The town is quiet. As quiet as it gets for a small town like this. Not that's it's ever noisy. But this silence is different, for some reason and he can't quite seem to place it. He's searching the streets for someone…anyone. He just needs to feed. ...then he sees her. (SC)


When all else is gone (love will be your light.)

Chapter 1

A/N: So I really hope you guys like this but I'm kind of freaking out because I'm really not sure if I've captured Stefan and Caroline properly. Please let me know what you guys think, your reviews literally mean the world to me.

(This chapter works as a kind of prologue because from next chapter there will be a time jump.)

Enjoy!

XOXOXOX

December 31, 1923

The town is quiet. As quiet as it gets for a small town like this. Not that's it's ever noisy. But this silence is different, for some reason and he can't quite seem to place it. He's searching the streets for someone...anyone. He just needs to feed.

Then he sees her.

She's definitely a sight for sore eyes. Light brown locks cascading down her shoulder over her black coat. She's alone. That's strange. Why would a woman in possession of such beauty be out on the streets alone at night? He figures it doesn't matter. (it never does.) Because by the end of the night she'll just be a name on a wall, attached to a century of guilt.

He approaches her slowly, taking his time to examine every aspect of her. She seems young, early twenties perhaps. He notices that there's no ring on her finger and it makes sense then. Why she's all alone, in the middle of the night. There's no one waiting up for her.

Her eyes are on him now. She's blushing a bright coral and her eyes are begging him to close her. Oh, if only she knew the trouble he would bring to her life. They're mere inches apart and neither have said a single word. He knows what she's thinking. It's the same thing all the others are thinking. She thinks he's attracted her. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't but that meant nothing.

Her blood tastes better than any he's had in a long time. Strawberries and honey. He revels in the taste and prays it will still be there afterwards. He sees her life draining out and he knows he should stop. Lexi would not be pleased by this. But he's hungry and she's delicious.

He doesn't stop until her severed head hits the floor. This is usually the part where he just walks away and finds someone else. But not tonight. No, because tonight, there's a man screaming and pointing. So he panics. He looks at the lifeless girl beside his feet and he picks up her body, ready to run. But the screaming has stopped, and the man is gone.

There's a gush of wind and then he hears a voice behind him. So close he can feel her breath on his neck. He turns around just as she begins to speak. "Serves you right for feeding on the locals."

"Walk away." He says, looking into her eyes. He never really was one for compulsion, but desperate times call for desperate measures. "Forget you saw any of this."

She stays put. He examines her hands for any sort of vervain protection. But then she bursts out laughing.

His eyebrows furrow because he can't understand why on earth she would be laughing instead of on the other side of the road already.

"I'm afraid your manipulation will not work on me." He stares at her like she's crazy. (Maybe she is.) then he sees them.

Veins.

Bulging out of her cheeks and so crystal clear that missing them would be impossible.

"Who are you?" He asks, his voice ringing with frustration and annoyance.

"I am a close friend of Elena's." She smiles, extending out her hand. He gives her a pointed look. Elena, who? "Oh I apologize, that is, Elena."

He stares down at the severed head and the body in his arms and drops it instantly. "Is this a game?" He asks, staring at her in disgust. "Why are you here? Why did you send that man away?"

"Just thought I'd save you the trouble of having to bury yet another body."She doesn't say anything after that. Just starts to walk away. And he's officially intrigued. That's why he's following her down every twisted road, and through countless alleyways.

When he finally stops to take a breath, she's disappeared. "Didn't your mother teach you never to follow a lady home?" She says, appearing behind him. (again.) "Would you like to come inside for a drink?"

He politely accepts and follows up the long flight of stairs to her little attic sized apartment. There's barely any room for the bed, let alone a kitchen, and yet she seems to love it.

She pours him a glass of blood. He doesn't ask how she's come into possession of it and she doesn't ask why he's drinking blood.

"Are you like me?" He asks bitterly, not even bothering to hide his impatience.

"A vampire?" She whispers, her eyes falling to the ground. "Yes."

"How?"

"Have you not met many before?"

"Only two. My brother and my best friend."

"And the girl who turned you."

"How did you know it was a girl?" He asks.

"If it were not, you would have said their name."

"Katherine, her name was Katherine."

She rolls her eyes in disgust. "I hate her already."

He laughs and she laughs too. It's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. "Why?"

"When I was a young girl, my family lived near meadow. My sister would always go there with her friends." She smiles. He doesn't know why she's telling him this. He's glad she is. "One day she came home in tears. There was an older girl, Katherine, who would always torment the younger girls. Well she broke my sisters locket, it was one that my mother had given her before she died. Perhaps I am just being biased but I have never once met a like-able Katherine."

He's staring at her now. The edges of his lips curving into a smile. "What is so funny?" She asks, taking a sip of her drink.

"Why do you trust me with your most precious memories?" He says.

She smiles and he can already tell that he's fallen in love with that smile. "I don't know." She shrugs. "Can I?"

"Can you what?"

"Can I trust you?" Her cheeks are pink.

"With anything." He whispers, taking her hand.

XOXOXOX

please leave a review to let me know what you guys think.


End file.
